Hitsugaya's Life Long Crush
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: One day, while rumbling about, Miyuki and Akio Hitsugaya find an interesting photo album that reveals their parents entire lives spent together. They learn of the fun times and challenges their parents had to go through in order to make it where they are now. My first chapter story, I hope you like it :) Enjoy!
1. The Future Finding The Past

**Hey everyone! Me again! XD Thak you soooooooooo much for the wonderful reviews on "Eternal Bond", it means so much to me especially since it was my first story on FanFiction :) Well here's my very first chapter story that came to me during chemistry class. I hope you enjoy and review :) (sidenote: remember, i'm open to creative cridism and suggestions on my storys. I'm only trying to get better) ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of 'Bleach', neither anime or manga (though I wish I did XD)**

On a nice summer day, at the Hitsugaya home, a young girl at the age of 10 with pure white hair and chocolate brown eyes hid behind the curtains of the living room window. She stayed quiet and tried her best not to make a single move as her younger sibling of 5 years came running in, angry with a familiar scold on his face. The younger 5 year old boy with spikey raven hair and emerald green eyes huffed ond stomped his foot as he looked around to find his sister.

"Miyuki!", he yelled out, "This isn't funny! Give me back my book or else I'm telling mom!"

The little girl known as Miyuki watched her brother as he threw a tamtrum and called out for her to come out. She despretly tried not to laugh ast how funny her little brother getting so angry over nothing was. She always loved to pick on him like this, especially when he wouldn't play with her and instead do something boring like read or do homework. Miyuki knew he got it from their father, well from what heard from her mother told her anyway.

"I'm over here, Akio!", Miyuki called out, knowing her brother wouldn't see her.

Akio turned around and sighed angrily when he saw no one. He clenched his fists as he started to get really annoyed at the immaturity of his sister. He wondered why he was so unlucky to have such an irritating older sibling like her. He knew that she was older but he was 100% sure that he was the bright child. Akio yelled out once more, "Miyuki! I'm not going to ask again! Give me my book or else!"

The young white haired girl couldn't take it any longer. Her laughing finally got the better of her and she let out a small giggle but then soon regreted it. She saw her little brother turn her direction then slowly started walking towards her. She ducked down lower and held her breath. That little boy maybe her baby brother, but when he really got mad, he sure was scary.

Miyuki watched as Akio walked closer and closer then, all of a sudden he smirked then started to walk away. Then he went out of the living room without another word. She came out of her hiding spot, still holding her brothers book, and stared at the spot her brother exited from. She was wondering why the angry boy didn't attack her or yell at her even more. Then, the next thing she knew, Miyuki was tackled to the ground but her smirking brother.

"Akio! Get off of me!", she yelled, struggling underneath him, "How did you even get back in here anyway?"

"Did you seriously forget about the kitchen entrance? Gosh, your such an airhead." Akio smiled evily as he held down his sister with her hands behind her back with complete ease, "Now Miyuki, I'm only going to say this one last time. Give me back my book or else!"

"Never! You jerk!"

The siblings soon began to have an all out war with each other. They rolled around the floor completely oblivious to the things they were knocking over, like important vases and picture frames. Then they started to hit each other with the sofa pillows, causing all the feathers in the pillows to fly out. It wasn't until they bumped into the bookcase next to wall did they stop. The huge bookcase began to lean forward and as quickly as they could the kids went either side of it and tried with all their strength to hold it up.

"Stupid Miyuki! This is alll your fault!"

"My fault? Your the one that got all angry over a stupid book!"

Their fighting only made to bookcase lean even more forward. The siblings immetiatly stopped and continued on with trying to steady the gigantic piece of furniture.

"Ok, fighting isn't helping." Akio pointed out, "Maybe if we both pull up at the same time then we can put it back. You ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ok...one, two...Three!"

The siblings, with everything they had, pushed the bookcase back into place and steadied it as best as they could. When it stopped wobbling, they slowly took their hands off of it and stared at it cautiously. When Miyuki and Akio were sure that it was standing proberly, they let out a sigh of relief and high fived each other on a job well done.

However the celebration was cut short when the top shelf of the bookcase fell down on to the one below it. This continued on, making the siblings flinch at every banging noise made. When it finally ended on the bottom shelf, the results were unbelievable. The books or frames that were previously on the bookcase were now either lost somewhere in the broken pieces of wood or were spread out along with the earlier mess they made with the vases and the pillows.

"Akio?...", Miyuki mumbled out.

"Yeah?"

"Did that really just happen?"

Then all of a sudden, an angry voice somewhere else in the house, callled out, "AKIO! MIYUKI!"

"I'm really hoping it didn't, Miyuki.", Akio answered, fright abvious on his face.

The childern heard stomping feet come down the stairs from upstairs then moments later, their mother, Momo Hitsugaya, waked into the room. Her first face expression when she entered was all out angry, but now seeing the mother of all messes in her living, it changed into nothing short of shock.

"Kids?...", she studdered out, "What...in the world...happened in here?"

Seeing their mothers speechless reaction, Miyuki and Akio already knew they were in deep, unescapable trouble. So they both decided to do what any other pair of siblings would do in a moment of crisis like this. Blame their sibling in hopes of getting out of trouble.

Right away, Miyuki and Akio were pointing fingers at each other and they began babbling excuses of why the other should be punished instead of themselves. Momo tried to listen to what both her childeren were saying but her head was already being filled with thoughts of her messy living room. She decided not to pick sides and just punish the both of them.

"Enough!", Momo yelled, silencing her childern, "I don't care who started the arguement or who threw the first attack. I just want this mess to be cleaned or else you two will be grounded for a month!"

"A month!?", Miyuki gasped, "You have got to be joking mom! That's totally unfair!"

"Yeah!", Akio agreed, "At the very most, 2 weeks!"

Momo put her hands on her hips and challenged back, "Well then how about we wait until your father gets home and then he could find a better and more fair punishment for the two of you."

Akio and Miyuki slightly crinkled at the thought of their father deciding how they should be punished. The last time it happened, they both nearly went crazy from far it went and all they did was stick their tongues out at each other during dinner time. With that thought in mind, Miyuki and Akio immediatly started cleaning up the living room.

Momo smiled in satisfaction and decided to let the kids clean alone while she got started on dinner. She walked into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge.

'_Lets see...what should I make?',_ Momo thought to herself, '_Maybe I can make some curry rice with some fried fish on the side_.'

Momo was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yelling coming from the living room.

"Don't put that there, you idiot! Thats not where it goes!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you jerk! I'm older than you give me the respect I should be getting!"

"Like hell I wll!"

"Why can't those two just get along for even a second?", Momo sighed and went back into the living room, "That's enough you two! I thought I told you to clean up, not fight some more!"

"I'm sorry mommy, but Akio is just being so mean!", Miyuki sobbed, faking a tear.

"Cut that out moron! No ones buying it!"

Momo stomped her foot and yelled out, "I said no more fighting! If I can't trust you to be alone together then I guess I'll have to stay here and keep an eye on you!"

With that said, Momo went and sat on the couch and watched her childern like a falcon. It seemed to frighten them because they didn't move a single muscle.

"Well?!"

That shook the siblings up and then they continued on with cleaning. It was quiet now that Momo was in the room with them, but they didn't mind. It helped them clean up faster and the faster they coould finsh the better. Neither Miyuki nor Akio wanted their father coming home only the mess they made.

It was quiet for a few moments, then Miyuki spotted something unusual in the brocken wood. It looked like long, oversized picture book. To be sure, she moved he wood away while careefully trying not to get a thorn stuck in her hands. When she got it succsesfully, she found that it wasn't a book but a photo album. It was definitely one shes never seen before but the cover photo had something very familiar to it.

It was a picture of a scolding teenage boy with long spikey hair and emerald green eyes and beside him was a smiling teenage girl that had her hair up in a clothed bun and her eyes were the clor of chocolate. Just like Miyukis. The rest of the cover was decorated with stickers of watermelons and peaches, along with really good doodles of snowflakes, moons, suns and flowers. It was a bit worn out but it was still held preety good together.

"What are you looking at?"

That sudden voice nearly scared Miyuki to death. She turned around and saw that it was only her brother. He was staring at the object in her hands and then went wide eyed at the sight, "Is that...mom and dad?"

"I don't know. It sure does look like them, huh?"

"No kidding. Why don't we ask mom? She'll problaby know."

Miyuki nodded then they both approuched their mother, who was still trying to think of what to make for dinner.

"Mom?", Akio asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Whats this?", Miyuki asked, holding out the album.

Momo's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the object in her daughters hands. She smiled as she carefully took it from Miyuki's hands and laughed happily, "I can't belive it. Where did you find this?"

"I found it in the pile of brocken wood." Miyuki replied sitting on the left side of her mother on the couch and Akio doing the same on the right.

"What is it mom? A book of high school pictures of old friends?"

Momo smiled and shook her head, "No. Its more than that. This album is a story line of mine and your fathers lives together. Its everything we've ever shared and kept together. Like our own little secret."

"Can we see it mommy?", Miyuki asked.

Momo looked at her babies and decided, why not? It was a pretty good story to tell, "Ok, but get comfortable. It goes back wo way back when me and your father met. Akio, you weren't that much younger than your father and Miyuki, you weren't that much older than me."

She opened the cover and on the first page revealed a picture of the same white haired boy and raven haired girl, only in this one, they looked alot younger. the girl was hugging the boy happily while the boy looked both annoyed and embarrassed and tried pushing her off.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday..."

**Well theres the first chapter, what'd you think? :) I know it was a bit slow but I just wanted you to get a good look at how Momo's and Toshiro's childern are (very familiar, huh?) and also I promice Toshiro will be in the next chapter. Its going to be called first meeting and it'll be like that so on and so forth. I will try to update as soon as i can and i hope you review :) Well until next, Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	2. Meeting

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with you second chapter and I really hope you like it and thank you again for all those wonderful and helpful reviews, it's what keeps me going XD well without further adieu, here is chapter two :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of "Bleach", neither anime or manga.**

* * *

_"I remember that day like it was just yesterday. I was new here in Karakura, but making friends was never really that hard for me. One day in the park, I met an interesting white-haired boy who would soon change my life forever."_

9-year-old Momo Hinamori skipped happily down the streets of her new home, Karakura, with a big smile on her face. Her and her family had just moved here 2 weeks ago and were finally settling in. After she got all of her unpacking done, she decided to explore her new home and the first place she wanted to go was, of course, the local playground.

After asking a few kind people for directions, Momo was there in no time. Humming to herself, the young peach girl walked through the park while looking around and wondering what she should play on first.

_'The swings? No, uncle Shunsui isn't here to push me. How about the slide? No, it gets boring after a while. Maybe the jungle gym?" _Momo turned to the middle of park where the jungle gym was then shook her head, _"No, to crowed. Looks like I came on the wrong day. Well it is Saturday.'_

Looking around, she suddenly spotted of little boy who looked about her age, playing alone under a tree covered grassy area. Momo let her curiosity get to her and she began to walk over to where he was. The closer and closer she got, the more and more she was interested.

As he came into Momo's view, she saw that he had snow-white hair and emerald-green eyes. He was just kicking a soccer ball around one the trees while mumbling to himself.

"Stupid kids. Who needs them anyway?"

She giggled as she watched the boy through a tantrum to himself. Momo remembered once that her uncle said, _'If you want to know someones name, its best to introduce yourself first.'_ With that in mind, she went ahead and approached the boy.

Meanwhile, the boy kept looking down at his ball that he didn't even notice the smiling girl walking up to him. So when she tapped his back, he immediately jumped in shocked, causing him to trip on his ball and fall on his back. The boy groaned in pain and sat up while rubbing his back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Momo said while panicking.

The boy clenched his fists in anger and yelled, "No I'm not alright! Who sneaks up on som-" However when the boy turned to face Momo, he was quickly awestruck by her. He couldn't help but stare at the girl who sneaked up on him. The boy didn't know why but this girl simply left him speechless.

"Well, I'm sorry again about that. I only wanted to introduce myself," Momo bend down on one knee and stuck her hand out to him, "I'm Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you."

The boy was quickly snapped out his trance when he saw the girl's hand. Taking it into his, he quietly replied, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo smiled at him and helped him up, "Toshiro, huh? Thats a nice name, I really like it."

Toshiro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and looked away in embarrassment, "Thanks, I like yours too."

She couldn't help but grin at the boys cute behavior. Looking down, Momo saw Toshiros ball and went to go pick it up. She came back to him and held it out to him, "Here you go."

The white-haired boy took it from her and then an idea came to him. He knew it might be a bit silly and a waste a time to ask, but he just went ahead and asked, "Do you want to play a game with me?"

Momo gasped happily and nodded, "Yes, I would love to."

Toshiro was a bit shock at the girls happy acceptance, but he felt a bit happy that she said yes. He smiled back at her and placed to ball back on the ground, "Alright, do you see those trees over there? The two that are side by side to each other but with a little distance?"

She looked to where he was pointing then turned back to him, "Yes."

"Ok, well that's your goal and the where the two rocks that are next to each right across from there is my goal. Got it?"

Momo nodded and ran over to where her goal was and Toshiro did the same while kicking the ball in front of him. Once they were in place, Toshiro put his foot over the ball and called out, Hey, do you even know how to play soccer?"

Momo smirked and folded her arms, "Why don't we find out?"

Toshiro saw that comment as a challenge, which only made him even more excited, "Alright then, lets see what you got."

* * *

After about an hour and a half of an epic game of soccer between the two children, it was all tied in a 9 to 9 score. Both of the kids were panting from exhaustion but the both knew that the last person to make a goal, wins.

They both stood at the center, right in the middle of their goals with the ball in between them.

"Why don't you just give up? Nobody has ever beaten me at soccer and doubt anybody ever will." Toshiro stated confidently.

Momo rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well then I guess that means I'm going to be the first today, aren't I?"

The boy smirked and then charged at the ball, "I don't think so!"

However right before he could reach it, she kicked the ball over him in the air then circled around him to go after it. Toshiro was too much in shock to react right away but as soon as he came to, he ran after her with all his speed.

When Momo saw that he was right behind her, she quickly took a risky move and kicked the ball as hard as she could at the goal. They both watched as the ball roll to the rocks and as it began to slow down then finally stop, all Toshiro could do was stared at it with wide eyes.

The ball went in. It barely went in between the rocks, but it was still a goal.

Momo began jumping up and down in happiness as she cheered about her victory, "Yes! I won! I can't believe I won!"

"Yeah, me neither," Toshiro said, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's a trick my dad taught me when I was 6. He use to love this game, he would never miss a game on tv," Momo replied, looking down sadly, "He wanted me to join a team one day when I was old enough, so he started showing a few of his special tricks."

Toshiro could tell that something was bothering the peach girl, so he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Are you ok?"

Momo looked at him and smiled sadly, "Yeah, it's just something that happened a couple of years ago."

"Well, when your comfortable talking to me then I'll be happy to listen."

"Toshiro..."

Momo felt warm inside because of her friends comforting words. She turned to him and hugged him tightly, shocking Toshiro. He didn't know what to say so he just went ahead and slowly hugged her back from the waist. He soon relaxed and placed his chin on her shoulder. However, the hug soon ended before it even started. She let him go and grinned while looking into his eyes.

"Thank you."

Toshiro felt his heart race in his chest and the heat run to his cheeks. Before he could respond though, they heard someone calling out for Momo from the other side of the park. It was some lad with glasses and all her hair clipped up.

"Coming aunt Nanao!" Momo called back then turned back to Toshiro, "Well I gotta go now. It was really great hanging out with you today. See you later."

Just as she was about to walk away, Toshiro called out, "Momo!"

She turned back and asked, "Yes?"

"When will I see you again?"

Momo smiled and answered, "Soon."

He watched as she ran across the field to the woman and they soon left together. Toshiro thought about what she told him and smiled a bit to himself.

"Soon, huh?"

* * *

"So that's how you a daddy met?" Miyuki asked, "Did you fall in love right then and there?"

Momo laughed and pat her daughter's hair, "Not exactly sweetie. It took a few years before we got to that stage."

Akio, turned the next page of the book, saw a picture of his mother and father in elementary school uniforms. His mom had her hands behind her back while smiling shyly and his dad had his arms crossed while scolding the picture.

"What about this picture mom?"

Momo looked at the picture and smiled happily, "This was during your fathers and mine 3rd grade year. It was the second time we met, but the first time he ever protected me."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :) I'm sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be better :D I'm also thinking of writing another story and since I can't decide, I want you guys to. One-shot or a new chapter story? Leave a review with you decision please ;) Well that's all the time I have. Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


	3. Elementary

**Hey everyone! Goddess here! I'm so sorry I haven't been updated sooner than I should be but lately I've been having a bad case of writers block so I apologise if this isn't my best chapter. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 3! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part 'Bleach'. Neither anime nor manga**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: ELEMENTRY**

_"I was the new student in class and I figured everything would be nothing out of the usual. That is, until I found out that Toshiro Hitsugaya was in the same class as me."_

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today so please try to make her feel welcomed. Understood?"

All of the students of room 2-B nodded their heads and Mrs. Fujimoto, the teacher, smiled at them and allowed them to continue on their assignments. They all worked in silence, all except a lonely white-haired boy who sat in the way back. He had already finished all his work and was merely looking out the window he sat next to and daydreamed about the weekend he just face of a smiling raven haired girl just couldn't seem to get put of Toshiros head. It was the first time someone had ever been so nice to him and actually wanted to play with him.

His favorite part however was what she said to him right when she was about to leave. _'Soon.'_

Toshiro chuckled to himself but the happy moment was cut short when someone slammed their hands on to his desk. He looked up and saw a chubby faced boy who had a stupid smirk on his face. "What are you laughing about Hitsugaya?"

"Go away Daiku." He responded, going back to his scowl.

"Whats your problem? I just wanted to know what the class freak was up to. Oh, would you look at this." Daiku picked up Toshiros completed worksheet and held it out to him. "Looks like the freak is also a dorky nerd. Hey, you don't mind if I copy all you answers, do you?"

"Yes, I do mind. Now give me my paper!" Toshrio demanded and reached to get his paper. However, Daiku was faster and moved it out of his reach.

"Thanks weirdo, I appreciate it." The chubby boy then left with Toshiros work and returned to his own seat to copy everything down on his paper.

Toshiro wanted to go get it back, but teacher would probably take Daikus side like always. Just like last week when the chubby mensis took his lunch and when he wouldn't give it back, Toshiro pushed him down and he started crying. The next thing he knew, he was in detention because Mrs. Fujimoto wouldn't listen to anything he said.

"Whats the use?" He whispered to himself. Then he layed his head on his desk and gave a deep sigh. _'I really hope I do see you 'soon'. Momo...'_

* * *

"Uncle Shunsui! Whats my new school like?" Momo asked as she looked outside the window in the back seat of her uncles car. Right now, her and her uncle were on their way to Momos new school and she just couldn't wait until they arrived. This what she had looked forward to ever since she moved here.

Her uncle laughed, "Well my little peach, this school is a very special one. It's for advance students such as yourself."

"Wow! Really?" She grinned happily. "I can't wait!"

"Well we're almost there. It's just around the corner."

Momo then saw the biggest elementary school she has ever seen. It had at least 4 floors and a fancy looking playground with swings and everything. "That's a bit too much for a school, don't you think uncle?"

Shunsui laughed, "Only the best for my little girl."

They pulled up right in front of the school where the principle was already waiting for them at the front gate. He was a tall skinny man who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He also seemed really friendly because of the welcoming smile on his face. Once they were parked, Shunsui and Momo walked up to the man to greet him.

"Good morning." He said. "My name is Mr. Akiato. Are you Momo Hinamori?"

"Yes, I am." She responded with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And its a pleasure to meet you as well." Mr. Akiato said then turned to Shunsui and held out his hand. "You must be her guardian, am I correct?"

Shunsui smiled and shook the other males hand. "Yes, my name is Shunsui Kyoraku. It's nice to finally meet you instead of having a conversation through the phone."

"Indeed, it is." He said then put a hand on Momos head. "Its time to go to class, please say good-bye to your uncle."

Momo nodded then hugged her uncle around his waist as hard as she could, "I'll see you later uncle Shunsui."

"Good bye my little peach. Behave well." He bended over to give her a peck on the cheek then soon was off back to the car. Just as he was about to enter it, he turned back to Momo and said, "Don't forget to meet me here at the end of school. We're going to visit an old friend of ours after today, alright?"

She nodded, and with that said, her uncle started the car and began driving away. The girl watched and waved to him until he turned at the corner and was finally out of her sight.

Mr. Akiato then put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lets get you to class."

* * *

Mrs. Hanazawas lesson was interrupted when heard a sudden knock on the door. She went over and opened then stepped out. From inside the students could hear the sound of their teacher talking to what seemed like a males voice. After a few minutes, she returned, only this time a certain raven haired girl walked in behind her with the kindest smile she could have.

"Everyone, this is the new student I was telling you about before." Mrs. Hanazawa explained while gesturing to the little girl. She turned to her and asked, "Could you please introduce yourself to the class?"

The girl nodded to her then turned to the rest of the students, "Good Morning everybody, It's very nice to meet you. My name is Momo Hinamori."

Just then, Toshiro, who hadn't been listening the entire time, jumped up from his seat when he suddenly heard Momos voice, "Momo?"

The entire class then turned to him for his sudden outburst. Momo turned to him and gasped happily at his sight. "Toshiro! Its you!"

Without caring who saw, she ran over her white-haired friend and gave him a hug that surprised everyone, including Toshiro himself. He felt his cheeks go extremely warm and his heart began to beat so hard that was a bit scared that she could feel it too. However, she didn't seem to mind. She only hugged him as close as possible.

"Umm...Momo?" The teacher asked, making her let go of him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Toshiro?"

Momo laughed then took Toshiros hand for everyone to see. "Of course I do, we're best friends."

The whole class, even Mrs. Hanazawa, stared at her in complete and utter shock. They all had the same question going through there heads at the same time: 'Toshiro has a friend?' However that one that was the most surprised out of everyone was the boy himself. He didn't expect Momo to think of him in such a way. Heck, he thought that she could have already forgotten about him.

"Huh? Why is everybody staring at me?" Momo asked, confused.

The teacher was the first to snap out of it and politely said, "Its nothing Momo. Well if you and Toshiro are that close, then you can sit next to him."

"Really? Thank you!" She squealed happily then turned back to Toshiro. "Isn't that great? We get to sit next to each other."

He turned to her and couldn't help but smile at her joyousness. It was her smile that was he was hoping to see again when she left him at the park when they first met. Now that he was seeing it again, Toshiro felt relieved. He gave the hand she was holding a small squeeze and replied. "Yeah, it's really great."

"Perfect." Mrs. Hanazawa said. "Now that we have where Momo will be sitting covered, lets return back to our lesson. Shall we?"

Everybody turned their attention back to the teacher and continued listening to the lesson. All except Daiku who was still watching Momo and Toshiro in the back as they talked to each other. He saw how the 'class weirdo' seemed to really enjoy the new girls company because of how much he was smiling at her.

An idea suddenly came to Daiku, making him smirk evilly. _'We'll see how many friends you have soon freak.'_

* * *

When recess finally came, all the students quickly filed out of the room except for little Momo who was still waiting on Toshiro. He looked up her and smiled, "You don't have to wait for me. Go on ahead."

"No, I want to spend my recess with you." She replied, making him blush again. "Besides, I don't mind waiting for you."

What Toshiro was doing was actually doing was the work that Daiku had stolen earlier that day. He knew it was due by the end of the day so he figured he should do it in his free time, considering no one even went near him during this time anyway. However, he couldn't help but have second thoughts about that since Momo really wanted to spend time with him, so he decided that the work would have to wait.

He put the paper in one of his books and stood up, "Lets go."

Momo looked at him confused then asked, "Are you sure? Don't you have to get that done?"

"I can do that later. Besides, I'm already the number one student of the class. Missing one assignment won't exactly hurt my grade." Toshiro walked up to the door before turning back to Momo, who was still looking at him confused. "Are you coming or what?"

Momo was a bit shock but she quickly shook it off and ran over to the door with him. "Lets go."

Once they were outside, they found a nice spot on one of the outside benches to sit down at. They talked for what seemed like hours and Toshiro hoped that it would never end. He felt like he could talk to Momo about anything and everything without being afraid of being judged or insulted. And this was all from their first real conversation too.

Toshiro felt something inside of him grow almost warm and soft. He couldn't understand what it was, and to honest, made him feel a bit nervous. He figured that he was just feeling dehydrated or something, so he quickly excused himself and went to find a water fountain. Leaving Momo alone.

She looked around her surrounding and watched all the children play. It looked exactly like all the other schools she went to in the past. Same old playgrounds, same old classes, and same old kids. The only thing that was different this time was Toshiro.

With him on her mind, Momo couldn't help but smile shyly to herself. The white haired boy was defiantly different from anybody she has ever met in her life. He's so interesting yet quiet and kept mainly to himself, but that's what Momo really liked about him. Toshiro was different, and at times, really adorable. Momo giggled to herself and shook her head.

_'If I didn't know any better, I would say that I have a crush on him.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. Momo was hoping that it was Toshiro but she was wrong sadly. It was some chubby boy that she recognises from her class. He was smiling quite oddly at her and for a moment, she really wanted to run away.

"Hey there new girl." He greeted. "My name is Daiku, whats yours?"

"Ummm...Momo."

"Good name." He said sarcastically. "Want to play with me?"

Momo looked over at the direction Toshiro went and saw that he wasn't coming back yet. She turned back to Daiku and sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm waiting on a friend."

"Who? The weirdo?"

Momo glared ay him a bit for saying that. It was bad enough that he gave off a weird vive when he walked up to her but now that he's making fun of her friend, she was getting slightly irritated. "Please don't call him that."

"Why? He is a weirdo and not to mention a freak." He said, laughing mockingly. "Hes totally the unwanted one of the class."

"I said, please stop."

"Or what? Huh little girl?" Daiku said and began pushing her.

Momo stumbled back a bit but was able to catch her balance before falling. He smirked at her mockingly before picking up a handful of dirt and threw it at her face. She squealed and started trying the rub off the substance from her eyes. Before she could fully recover, grabbed her hand and started dragging her away.

"Come on, leave the freak."

"No! Stop it!" She yelled. However, Daiku didn't get far because a sudden hand grabbed Momos other hand and pulled her away. She turned and saw that it was none other than her white-haired friend. "Toshiro."

He didn't look at her, instead he was glaring at Daiku with a furious gaze that could freeze them on the spot. "Let her go, or else I'll kill you."

The chubby boy did as he was told and let go Momo then run away scared out of his mind. Toshiro rolled his eyes at how stupid he looked then turned back to his friend. "Are you alright Momo? He didn't hurt you did he?"

The girl was taken by surprise when she saw how fast his expression had changed so quickly from frightening to concerned. It actually made her laugh a little. "Wow Toshiro, you're so funny."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your expressions. It's like you went from a scary tiger to a cute kitten." She said. "I love it."

Toshiro was probably the most confused he has ever been in his life but he didn't mind. It was one of the things that attracted him to Momo so much, she made him think. With everything else, he could figure it out so easily considering he was a child prodigy. He was so smart that everything bored him, but not her. She was like a complicated puzzle that he couldn't figure out.

Surprisingly though, he liked it.

* * *

The school day had ended sooner than Toshiro hoped it had. When he was walking out to the front gate with Momo, he hoped that it would never end. As they waited, he listened as she talked on and on about how she's really liking her new home, and he wanted to listen but he was just to upset about having to separate with her again.

When Momo saw lack in the conversation with him, she lightly tapped his forehead to wake him up. "Toshiro? Are you with me? Or are you in La La Land with flying pink dolphins?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." He said then looked at her confused. "Dolphins?"

"Nevermind about that. Whats wrong?" She asked. "You've distant since the last bell rang."

Toshiro looked down and felt ashamed of himself for making his sadness so obvious. He figured that he couldn't lie to her, she was to smart for that, so came out and said what was on his mind. "I'm scared that tomorrow you won't want to hang out me like we did today."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because...because now you know how everyone elses sees me and you might want to find another friend before they put you in the freak group like me."

Momo was silent for a good while then, without any warning, she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that her stomach began to hurt and her eyes began to tear up. "Oh Toshiro that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Excuse me?"

"Your my best friend Toshiro, I would never do that to you." She said, once she calmed down. Momo smiled at him then pulled him into a hug, catching him by surprise. "Its ok, nothing between us is ever going to change. I promise."

Toshiro was shocked to hear her say those words but he felt none the less. He slowly hugged her back and silently whispered, "Thank you, Momo. Thank you."

* * *

"After that, daddy and I found out that my uncle Shunsui and his uncle Ukitake were very close friends so we were together at each others houses all the time." Momo explained to her kids as she finished her second story.

"Wow mommy! Its like you and daddy were ment to be!" Miyuki said, smiling.

Momo smiled back and kissed her cheek. "I think so two. Now, do you want to turn the page?"

"You already the answer mom." Akio replied with his sister nodding in agreement.

The mother laugh then turned the page to show a picture of their her, Toshiro,and many other kids that looked about their age. They were all in middle school uniforms and they were all smiling except a certain white-haired boy who was only looking at Momo and blushing.

"I remember this. It was during your fathers and mines years in middle school. It was also where we met so many special people you two know today."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I kind of didn't want this story to be forgotten about so I decided to finally update a new chapter XD I really hope you like and please review. Hopefully I'll get chapter 4 up soon :)**

**Well that's all the time I have! Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

**-GoddessOfImagination**


End file.
